


Take A Fuckin' Sip, Babes

by Zeath



Series: Taboo One-Shots [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Kinda, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Marking, NSFW, Omorashi, Praise Kink, Watersports, soft cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 00:58:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16629845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeath/pseuds/Zeath
Summary: Stiles was always nervous when it came to introducing something new to the relationship. Derek wasn’t kinky by far, but he did let Stiles indulge in whatever he wanted, knowing his partner needed a little something extra for his curiosity. “I want to try something kinky.”OrSoft cock blowjobs with watersports!





	Take A Fuckin' Sip, Babes

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't exactly taboo, but people get squicked about blowjobs while someone is pissing? It's quite rare to find videos of it, which I think is sad because it's a huge kink personally.

He’d been in Derek’s good books for a couple weeks now, knowing not to push his luck when it came to the kinks of his vanilla boyfriend. Soon enough though, Derek figured out while the eggshell stepping and pampering were delightful, Stiles was doing it for a reason. He made them sit down on the sofa that night, with Stiles sweating and fidgeting in front of him as he tried to get the words out.

Stiles was always nervous when it came to introducing something new to the relationship. Derek wasn’t kinky by far, but he did let Stiles indulge in whatever he wanted, knowing his partner needed a little something extra for his curiosity. Stiles didn’t know how to approach the subject; Derek could get disgusted with him, refuse to do it which is fine but if he was grossed out there was a potential of the wolf walking away from the relationship. He took a deep breath, not watching Derek’s face in case he saw something he didn’t want ask he spoke. “I want to try something kinky.”

Stiles figured it out a while ago after he found out that werewolves like to mark their territory, either by scenting the area or putting up blockers for other wolves to notice and avoid. It was amusing at the time, associating the marking with dogs pissing on a tree, but the picture of Derek pissing on a bush to mark his territory was not funny to him at all. In fact, the moment he thought about that his face flushed and lower stomach burned from the sudden arousal. He didn’t think he would be into that sort of thing; of course he knew what watersports was, but he’d never been interesting in that stuff.

Derek hummed and waited for Stiles to continue, taking a deep breath and started to talk around the subject. He explained the origin of why he was into marking, and how it would also make Derek’s wolf pleased knowing that he would be staking claim. Derek’s eyebrows were furrowed with confusion when Stiles finally turned to him and peered at his face. His explanation dried up as he shut his mouth, Derek waiting a few seconds before speaking up. “What is it you want to do, Stiles?”

“I want to suck you off…” That was the easiest part to say, and Derek tilted his head more because they had traded blowjobs before. It was one of Stiles’ favorite pass times. He would often instigate it with Derek waking up in the morning with his dick surrounded by a velvety heat and a suction that was perfect. But Stiles’ face was pinched and he almost whispered. “… While you go in my mouth.”

“Go?”

Derek frowned and Stiles gulped, his cheeks flushed and the wolf could smell the embarrassment and shame emanating from his partner. Stiles started to babble then, mind working against him. “You know, go, piss, release your bladder, open the floodgates.”

“Stop.” Derek rest a hand on Stiles’ thigh, letting out another breath as he tried get his thoughts around Stiles’ request. He had obvious done lengthy research with this, and how it would also satisfy his wolf’s needs to mate and keep his scent on what’s his. Stiles was picking at the thread from his jeans on his knee, he was obviously nervous to be shamed for having this desire. He shouldn’t blame his boyfriend for being interested, his wolf was rumbling with approval but Derek didn’t even know how things would happen. If he could _perform_ with Stiles’ mouth around his dick, or would he be more inclined to get hard and just ask for a blowjob instead. He frowned deeper at the scent of hope failing his partner and glanced up to Stiles’ face. “Stiles…”

“No, no, say no more. It’s alright, totally fine. I kind of knew you’d refuse.” It still stung though, but not everyone was into this kind of thing, and Derek had already given him so much wiggle-room to feed into this curious research.

Derek squeezed Stiles’ thigh as to get his partner not to move for a moment, clearing his throat in awkwardness. “I didn’t refuse. I just. This is something else, just give me time to think about this.”

The scent was sweeter now, with Stiles’ smile lightening up a little knowing that he hadn’t been shut down. He nodded his head and leaned in for a kiss, making an off handed comment about needing to get to drop something off at the station anyway, but Derek knew it must have just been something to get Stiles out of the house and give the wolf some time to think everything over. If he was even going to accept it.

 

\--

 

It was a full week before Stiles got his answer, coming through the door after his shift at work and letting his bag hit the floor, kicking off his shoes and shouting out into the house that he was home. He headed to the kitchen and found Derek there standing awkwardly with a glass of water in his hand. “How was work?”

“Oh, you know, they’re making me drive fuckin’ everywhere now because my rambling just about drives dad insane. Not that I mind, I mean, I get to work the siren and scare some of the neighbourhood delinquents out of spray painting a dick on a wall.” Stiles blabbed on about what happened at work today, opening the fridge and getting a cold can of Dr Pepper out, cracking it open and taking a sip with a sigh. Derek’s face winced a little and Stiles paused. “Derek? You alright there, buddy?”

Derek just pinched his face as he set the glass of water down on the counter, leaning against it. “I’ve been thinking.”

“Thinking is good, keeps your brain healthy, don’t want you turning to soup on me.” Stiles joked, taking another gulp of his soda as Derek tensed a little.

“I’ve drank a lot today.” Derek started, and Stiles froze in place, eyes trained now that he knew exactly what they were talking about. Derek’s stance was firm but hunched over just a little, as if he was trying to prevent something from escaping his stomach. The way the wolf was trying to keep his hands busy by squeezing them into fists and relaxing them once more. “I don’t think I can hold it much longer. Do you think you could…?”

The Dr Pepper was on the counter in milliseconds, with Stiles practically melting to his knees quickly after. Derek accepted him for this. He must have been teetering on his control dynamic a lot today, knowing that he was vulnerable and doing something that could potentially be humiliating for him. Stiles wouldn’t let that happen, undoing the front of the wolf’s jeans and pulling them open to pull Derek’s soft cock out. “Thank you, _fuck_ , you’re so perfect. I love you, I love you Der.”

Derek rest his hand on Stiles’ head, his stomach twitching a little as he breathed in the pure want coming from Stiles. He didn’t want to get hard, but Stiles on his knees always sent a shiver of power up his spine that ran through his cock. He needed to concentrate though, he could barely move now, having been stuck at the counter for half an hour knowing that if he stepped away for a second the floodgates would open and his day’s work would have been for nothing. A twinge in his bladder sent a small dribble of piss out his slit which Stiles zoomed in on, swallowing audibly with his eyes up to the wolf’s face for any indication. He seemed to got what he wanted though because Stiles’ tongue flicked out to lick the drop of piss away, and if Derek wasn’t a werewolf, he wouldn’t have been able to hear Stiles groan. “So good to me, Der. Taste so good.”

He took hold of Derek’s soft cock, savouring the taste that barely touched his tongue. He was totally right; once he took a sip there would be nothing holding him back. Derek’s fingers tightened in his hair and Stiles wasn’t going to argue with that, leaning in to take his partner’s cock in his mouth. It was different than he’s used to; Derek’s dick usually rock hard and hitting the back of his throat when he took him all the way down. But now, his cock was sitting heavily on Stiles’ tongue, just comfortable enough for him to relax and breathe in the musky scent of his partner.

It didn’t take long after that, with Derek’s hips jerking just a little. He hissed softly before letting out a satisfied groan as he finally let go. Stiles was expecting it, but he still flinched at the strong jet of piss on his tastebuds. It wasn’t enough for him to pull away, in fact it was the opposite, with Stiles pushing his face closer to Derek’s hips and gulping his first mouthful.

They both moaned for different reasons; Derek for finally being able to relax against the counter as he released his bladder, and Stiles for becoming hard as diamonds in his trousers as he drank his partner’s piss. Stiles didn’t want to touch himself though, he wanted to savour the moment by focusing solely on Derek’s cock. He started to suckle just a little, his need for more overriding his want to cum.

“ _Ah_ _fuck_ , suck it. Suck it, Stiles.” Derek could feel Stiles’ lips working around the base, his other hand coming down to cup the back of his partner’s head to pull him impossibly closer. He was getting turned on, but his cock wasn’t getting hard, he was simply getting off from the feeling of his bladder emptying and Stiles’ gentle sucking. He was right; his wolf was rumbling in pure power at being able to mark his mate like this, and the fact that Stiles had asked for this, didn’t even fight him when Derek implied he needed to piss. He just got right down on his knees like a good bitch and took everything.

Stiles moaned and shut his eyes, his senses being totally in the moment of just _breathe in, gulp, breathe out, suck, suck, gulp, breathe in._ It seemed to go on forever, and Stiles was impressed at how much Derek must have drank to pee this much. It was tangy and strong, but the stream slowly trickled off enough that Stiles could pull back and suckle on the tip, wanting those last few drops. He could feel the moment it was over, Derek’s body almost slumping against the counter and his cock thickening up the way Stiles was used to.

Just to be a little shit, he bobbed his head a couple times over Derek’s cock, grinning around the dick when he heard his partner almost purr. He sucked hard, groaning when Derek bucked his hips up before his hair was yanked back, and he was being pulled up. Derek was more relaxed now, leaning in to kiss Stiles before lifting him up by his thighs. His voice was hoarse and thick with arousal. “Think you can get used to doing this daily?”

“Daily?” Stiles bit his lip at the thought, his arms wrapping round the wolf’s neck as he was carried out the kitchen most likely to the bedroom. He thought about waking up to Derek’s cock in his mouth, closing his lips around it and swallowing the first piss of the day. He thought about coming home after work and getting on his knees before he even took his shoes off to empty Derek’s bladder. He thought about lazy Sunday afternoons watching movies in between Derek’s legs so they could watch while he drank. Fuck, yeah, he could handle this kind of treatment daily.

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to give kudos, have a look at my Taboo One-Shot series, and subscribe for more!


End file.
